Human activities in the outdoors include camping, hiking, viewing sporting events, and many other possibilities. It is desirable to have waterproof and insulating fabric structures to make those activities more comfortable for people. Conventional fabrics and methods have been created with many styles and various purposes using waterproof barriers and insulating layers. For example, conventional fabrics and methods frequently employ multiple-layer fabrics in the construction of sleeping bags, jackets, tents, and other products. Two considerations for waterproof, insulating fabric structure are an impervious exterior layer and internal compartments to restrict the movement of insulation.
With some fabric structures, the interior components are sewn to the exterior layer. This process creates needle holes through the exterior layer and lessens the waterproof quality of the exterior layer. Furthermore, water that gains access to the interior of the fabric structure will reduce the insulating capacity of the interior materials. Still further, the stitches that go to the exterior of the structure are subject to wear, and may break, enabling the interior barrier structures to lose effectiveness.
Some methods of manufacturing waterproof and insulating fabric assemblies use weldable material or attachment strips to fasten partition walls to the exterior layer of the assembly. The present invention improves upon prior designs by providing attachment on both sides of the partition wall attachment locations to the exterior layer rather than only one side. Other improvements include production efficiency and product quality.